Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to methods for prioritizing, and more particularly, to prioritizing digital comments.
Prioritizing comments is a time-consuming and expensive process. In particular, when Internet users provide digital comments at web sites, prioritizing those comments typically requires that one or more persons access web sites on which comments are posted or published, and then tediously determine the priority of each comment in light of the priority of each other comment. There are a number of problems with this manner of prioritizing comments. Specifically, individually accessing and prioritizing each comment is expensive (in some cases, prohibitively expensive), and the process for determining the priority to set for a comment is fraught with risk of prioritization errors. For instance, using existing ways to prioritize comments may lead to undervalued or entirely missed important comments.
Also, prior methods for prioritizing comments have generally relied on saved responses that were previously saved after being scored by previous respondents. Moreover, prior methods have typically needed a set of comments to start the process for prioritizing comments.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to quantify comments by allowing other respondents to agree and identify priorities among comments left by others, without requiring a set of comments to start the process, and without storing responses in computer memory and without using scores submitted by previous respondents to determine which ideas to sample.